


Sing Little Songbird

by yaboyrskeezy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Geralt is just here for show, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, the bard gets it good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrskeezy/pseuds/yaboyrskeezy
Summary: ~“What would I be able to give you as adequate payment?” She asked, giggles dying down and he openly stared at her before presenting his cheek to her, tapping it with his finger.“One kiss for one song.” He answered her, smug until he felt her warm hand close over his cheek.~Or, the story of how Yennefer takes a shine to Jaskier and it ends up with all three of them in bed together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sing Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> These characters ARE NOT mine, but I hope you enjoy this little dirty threesome nonetheless. >:)

Jaskier felt eyes on him as he strummed his lute by the fire. It was late, he was unsure of the hour, but everyone had long since gone to sleep so it was odd to feel that unsettling tingle on the back of his neck as if someone—or something—was watching him. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, voice more quiet and shaking than he meant for it to be, legs primed like prey at a watering hole, ready to run if need be. 

“Someone who’s not happy to be awake,” came the cheeky response and he heard the rustling of leaves as Yen came right up beside him, “your singing woke me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I was enjoying it,” She said, settling herself beside him, “continue, Jaskier.” He felt his face go a little warm, seeing the way the fire danced in her amethyst-colored eyes. 

He started the unfinished song again, strumming a tune and watching her sway. He found the rest of the words coming more easily to him, the original song he’d started being one about love in the first place—her presence made it easy to pull the remaining of the ballad from his chest. 

“Your singing voice is beautiful.” she said, her voice sounding surprised as he trailed off, fingers still playing music. 

“If you took a moment to listen, perhaps you would have known that before now.” He told her, looking over as she bowed her head to hide a small, sheepish smile, her eyes half-lidded and lashes brushing her cheeks. She scooted a little closer to him, knocking her knee against his in a playful way that made Jaskier redden more.

“Well I am now, so play bard.” She said, teasing with no heat behind it, and Jaskier felt his mouth curl up into a warm smile. 

“And if I refuse? You  _ technically  _ haven’t paid for my services, so why should I play for you at your demand?” He bit back in his own playful way, earning a laugh from the woman beside him, and his heart danced in his chest at the sound. 

Her genuine laugh felt warm unlike other laughs he’d heard from her, like the barking ones she’d often let out in anger, or the ones that would force themselves out of her when a particular joke of his fell flat. No, this laugh was something to behold, something he felt as though if he could bottle it and sell it he would become a richer man than being a bard could ever make him. 

“What would I be able to give you as adequate payment?” She asked, giggles dying down and he openly stared at her before presenting his cheek to her, tapping it with his finger. 

“One kiss for one song.” He answered her, smug until he felt her warm hand close over his cheek. She turned his head, and he let himself be turned until blue met purple. He could see the reflection of his own color in her eyes, the two seeming to swirl together to make a shade all their own. 

She leaned in close, and he let his eyes flutter closed as she pressed her plush mouth to his own. It was fleeting and he chased it as she pulled away. 

“Ah,” she placed her finger against his lips, and he looked up at her quizzical, face on fire now, “one kiss, one song.” She said quietly, and he nodded slowly, sitting back and starting to play. 

“And I intend to have you play me every song you’ve ever written.” She said, her smile now devilish and he grinned in spite of himself. 

——

Geralt woke the next morning, arm outstretched beside himself for the woman he’d gone to sleep next to. In a small panic he sat up, pulling on clothes and stumbling while grabbing his sword from where he’d lain it the night before. 

“Yennefer?” He called out, walking carefully, through the brush before coming up to the fire, waned and nearly completely gone out. His eyes landed on the two figures on the ground. 

Yennefer was pressed against Jaskier’s back, her arm tucked around his middle and holding him close, her nose in the back of his hair. He chuckled to himself, hearing Jaskier’s little mumbles and snores as he gripped his lute close to his own chest. 

He sat down, brushing the hair back from Yen’s face where it had fallen, and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at him owlishly, her eyes reflecting the light of the morning. 

“We’ve to set out soon.” He told her, hearing her little groan of protest as she turned to nuzzle back down into Jaskier’s back, pressing a kiss into his hair before she sat up. She dug her palms into her eyes, yawning before looking at Geralt truly for the first time that morning. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, an edge to his voice that she shook her head at. 

“As well as I could on the ground with nothing to cover myself with,” she patted the larger man’s knee, “now isn’t the time to get jealous.” 

“Not jealous.” He said, but he bristled when she ran her fingers through the brunette man’s hair like he’d done to her moments before. 

“This has potential. You’ve had him,” she said quietly, watching Geralt’s jaw tighten, fingers flexing, “and so have I.” 

“Potential.” He grunted, rolling the word around in his mouth like a sip of good ale before swallowing. 

“We both care for him, he makes us both weak.” She mused, and he found himself nodding. She was right, he could suppose, in a way Jaskier did make them both weak if she cared for him the same way Geralt himself did. He rose from his seat, setting foot back to his own bedroll. 

“I’ve never been good at sharing.” He said over his shoulder, and she looked up from where Jaskier had started to stir. 

“You can learn.” 

——

Jaskier chewed on the inside of his mouth, worrying the skin between his teeth as he laid back on his bedroll, hands behind his head with his fingers laced together. He hummed to himself, flexing his tired leg muscles, tightening and relaxing them to get the restlessness out of them. 

He struggled at night, exhausted but unable to sleep for his mind racing—he often sat up half the night writing, but he had to sleep tonight. He’d be performing tomorrow, and he needed his energy for that along with what might come after. 

He ran a hand down his chest, sighing, shivering as he passed over one of his nipples that were already hard in anticipation for what was to come. He knew exactly how to put himself to sleep. 

He thought about Yen’s body soft under his hands the few nights previous, the way she pressed herself close, kissed him with a fervor he imagined she’d also given to Geralt and that set his mind on a completely different track. 

He could picture them together clearly in his mind, both of them their own beautiful in the throes of passion and it had the desired effect as he started to thicken in his trousers.

He pushed them down and off, letting his half-hard cock fall back against his stomach with another sigh as he ran his tongue up the palm of his hand. He bent his leg, dragging it up and letting it fall open, sliding his opposite hand to cup his balls as he started to stroke himself. 

He thought about his hands being her hands, smaller and more delicate—deft without trying—striping his cock like she knew where all of his most sensitive spots were, trying and failing to hold in the noise. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t hear the crunch of the leaves outside of his tent, and surely didn’t hear the flap open. 

“Well, look at you.” He jumped at the soft voice, his hands stilling as he flushed red down to his chest, looking to the entrance to the tent and seeing Yennefer there. 

“Why are you still awake?” He asked, unsure of what he  _ should  _ say given the circumstances. 

“I heard you making noise,” she said, nonchalant and shrugging as she came over to him, kneeling on the ground slowly, her movements almost-catlike as she crawled up between his open legs, “and you sounded like you needed help.” He swallowed, nodding and struck stupid by how her eyes had gone from her usual brilliant bright purple to an almost indigo hue. 

She batted his hands out of the way, taking them and lacing their fingers together so she could pin them to the ground, leaning down and kissing his mouth feverishly. He moaned into it, craning his neck up to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to allow her access. Her mouth tasted faintly of wine, and he delved deeper into it, chasing the taste on the back of her tongue when she pulled away. 

She sat up, moving to straddle his hips with her hand now planted firmly in the middle of his chest and her nails scraping through the hair there. He took her hips into his hands, his head dropping back against his bedroll with a loud groan as she started to move her clothed body against his. 

“ _ Yen.”  _ He breathed, feeling the heat of her even through her clothes before she shifted back, bending down to kiss his chest, trailing kisses down as she moved until her mouth was positioned right over his cock and a moment of clarity broke through to him. 

“But—“ he reached down frantically covering her lips before she got a chance to wrap them around him, “what about Geralt? What will he say?” He asked, an edge of worry to his voice and she pushed his hand away. 

“I answer to no man. Geralt doesn’t own me,” she huffed, wrapping her hand around his cock and his breath hitched at the difference between his own rough fingers compared to hers, “I can do whatever I damn well please.” She flicked her tongue against the head of it, laying it flat and licking a stripe up the length of it. 

This time he heard the leaves shifting outside before the large figure that was shadowed outside entered. 

“Oh can you?” Jaskier’s heart kicked up again at the sound of Geralt’s voice, and he found himself unsure of whether or not it was arousal or fear, concluding that it might be both as she sank her mouth down over him, enveloping him in the tight heat of her mouth. The witcher knelt down just above Jaskier’s head, tilting the Bard’s head back to look him in the eyes. 

“She feels good, doesn’t she Jaskier?” He decided the feeling was definitely arousal as he looked up into Geralt’s eyes, moaning out a ‘yes’ when Yen swirled her tongue around his cock, teasing the underside with the tip of her tongue. 

Geralt passed her a small vial that Jaskier recognized as the oil he and Geralt would use during their coupling and if he could have gone redder, he would have. 

“You’re giving me the honor?” She asked, her voice amused. 

“What honor? What are you two doing—what is this?” Jaskier asked incredulously, and Geralt tipped the bard’s head back to look at him again, stroking a thumb over his cheek as tenderly as he could manage. 

“We’re going to take care of you.” The witcher said, voice low enough to send a shudder through the bard and he looked back down at Yennefer. 

“We?” 

“We.” She answered, mouth pressed against Jaskier’s hip as she uncapped the vial and poured some of the oil over her fingers. His breath hitched when she pressed a finger to his rim, circling it before pushing it in. His breath hitched, head dropping back and he looked up at Geralt through half-lidded eyes, moaning as she took his cock back into her mouth. 

Geralt slid his hands down Jaskier’s chest, pinching his rosy nipples, rolling them between his fingers and listening to the bard’s moans as he thickened in his own trousers watching Yen’s mouth sink down further, stretched wide around Jaskier’s length. 

Jaskier sunk one hand into Yennefer’s hair, threading it through the jet black strands as his opposite hand found its way up, grabbing for any bit of Geralt he could find purchase on. The dual sensations were overwhelming—her down between his legs, working him open slowly, stretching his hole and her mouth on him, wrapping him in that wet heat that had him almost reaching his climax. 

“Geralt—“ he breathed, hand brushing the front of the Witcher’s trousers, feeling the bulge and earning himself a groan from above. 

“Do you want to get me ready for you?” He asked, and Jaskier could only nod helplessly, words taken from him as Geralt came to his side, turning his head for him and pulling himself out. His cock bobbed, heavy with his own girth and Jaskier’s tongue rolled around in his mouth, anticipating and watering when Geralt pushed the head of it to his lips. 

Jaskier felt the vibrations of her moan through his cock, making him return the noise with one of his own and causing Geralt to push his hips forward. He swallowed around it, wetting it, spit running down the side of his face as the thick length pushed itself deeper into his throat with a practice they had perfected over time.

“Oh, I see we have experience.” Yen chuckled, her voice husky after she’d pulled off, sinking another finger into the bard and making his back arch up off of his bedroll when she found that spot inside of him. He could only groan in response, tasting Geralt in the back of his throat as she scissored her fingers before adding another. 

He felt empty when she pulled away, his hole clenching where she’d once been as Geralt similarly pulled away from him. He felt a little whimper work its way out of his throat as he looked over to Yen, who was now completely bare. 

“I want you to know what you do to me.” she said with that husky tone still in her voice that sent shivers down Jaskier’s spine as Geralt moved down to between his legs, pushing them back and pouring some of the oil over his own fingers. 

“Show me.” Jaskier half-demanded, half-pleaded as she made a show of positioning herself right over his mouth, her own mouth wrapping his cock in that silken heat. Meanwhile, Geralt’s finger circled his rim, pushing in with a digit quite a bit thicker than Yen’s, making Jaskier moan as he darted his tongue out to taste her.

He fucked into her with it, getting as deep as he could with his tongue before pulling back and running the flat of his tongue over her clit. 

“ _ Jaskier.”  _ She breathed when she pulled off, and he felt the nudge of Geralt’s cock head against his hole. 

“ _ Fuck—fuck.”  _ He moaned, head dropping back for a moment at the long, burning slide of Geralt’s cock. He felt fingers trace around his stretched rim, making him shiver. 

“He takes it well.” She said, and he felt himself flush. 

“He always has.” Geralt groaned, stating the fact like they’d known one another that way for their entire lives, like they were perfectly fit together, as if they were meant to be. 

He set back to work, flicking his tongue over Yen’s clit, pressing his tongue to it and worrying at it until her legs shook and her moaning grew louder. He sank a finger into her, breathing out harshly at the way she tightened around it and pushed back into it like she wanted more. 

He was fairing no better, moaning as Geralt fucked him in earnest, the all-too familiar stretch and burn giving way to mind-numbing pleasure as he quickly found that spot inside the bard that made him drop his head back in a silent scream. 

“Ger— _ Geralt _ , dear gods, fuck _ please— _ “ 

“He can hardly speak.” Yen said to Geralt, her voice breathy but amused. 

“Putting on a show for you,” Geralt grunted out, “usually he’s nothing but moans.” 

“I want to hear these moans.” She stroked his cock as Geralt changed angles to make every thrust hit his sweet spot. 

“Sing for her, little songbird.” Geralt told him, voice rough and deep enough to almost shake  _ through  _ him. 

Jaskier could feel her  _ watching,  _ her eyes on the stretch of him, the way he knew Geralt’s muscles tensed on every thrust as he sank in over and over, and he was reduced to a steady string of moans and gasps when Yen had decided to fondle his balls as well as suckle at the head of his cock. 

It was  _ too much,  _ and the swirl of her tongue brought him over the edge as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside of her, crooking them and making her shake as he rode out his orgasm. 

He knew Geralt was close too the way his thrusts fell out of rhythm, and Yen was clamping down around his fingers, riding his hand, her head full of dark hair resting on his thigh with strands spilling over his pale skin. 

“ _ Jaskier—“ _ she moaned out, her voice wrecked from having him down her throat when her whole body tensed, her walls pulsing around what he  _ desperately  _ wished was his cock. He kept going as Geralt’s hips stuttered, beautiful moans spilling forth from his lips to mix with hers and Jaskier felt surely he could die this way and it would be just fine as he felt the rush of Geralt’s climax inside of him, painting his walls and making a shudder course through him. 

——

Jaskier woke in a daze, surrounded by warmth on either side of him. He opened his eyes, the tent bathed in light from outside enough to make him squint as he wiggled around. He realized that the lightly snoring wall behind him was Geralt, and when he turned his attention back to his front he found Yennefer there, curled up and blinking up at him sleepily. 

“I trust you slept well?” She asked, voice quiet and melodic, almost enough to lull the bard back into sleep. 

“Yes, yes I did. Your methods were  _ quite  _ effective.” He said, grinning, his eyebrows making a little wiggling motion that made her laugh. 

“I could perish like this you know,” he gestured to the three of them, “and I wouldn’t regret a single moment.” She placed a warm hand on his cheek, and he nuzzled into it.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen for a  _ very  _ long time. I do believe we have more time to rest, and I think it would be wise to take it.” He couldn’t agree more as she scooted closer, head resting on his chest and the sounds of her breathing soothing him back into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this if you read it. Y’all the real mvp ;-;


End file.
